Enter General Venjix/Andros watches/Carter recruits Cole and our heroes
This is how Genera Venjix makes his debut, Andros watches, and Carter recruits Cole and our heroes goes in Forever Red. "Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force" intro begins see the moon. Cogs and Chromites are digging for something Alter, Bradey O'Diesel, Bowser, Pyranous, and Machine Empire Generals Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Steelon, and Automon find Serpentera General Venjix: We finally found it. the Cogs and Chromites Cogs, Chromites, keep digging! Cogs and Chromites keep digging Alter: Yes, Serpentera, Evil Zord of Lord Zedd. Bradey O'Diesel: He was a fool to leave this on this moon. General Venjix: His loss, our gain. Alter: Yes, Master. Soundwave Soundwave, help the Cogs and Chromites dig up Serpentera. Soundwave (FOC): Yes, Supreme Commander. does so Andros watches the Cogs and Chromites dig up Serpentera Andros: It's worse than I thought. They're almost finished digging it out. runs as moon rocks drop below watches as Andros escapes Alter: Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Bowser: What are you going to do? Alter: Ah, Bowser, there's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of him. he chases after Andros Andros runs away, he sees Alter Alter: Once a spy, always a spy. continues running away. Alter keeps chasing him Andros: Galaxy Glider, hang 10! morphs into the Red Space Ranger and escapes from Alter Alter: Curses! Andros knows my plan to take over the universe. we see the planet Earth. Then it cuts to a swimming pool and Bulk and Skull Bulk: Yep, I've seen it all. Why, I even once met Lord Zedd and Rita. Skull: the Red Ranger piece to the Psycho Black piece Yeah? So did I. as the phone rings and Skull look at each other and get to the phone. Bulk grabs the phone and pushes Skull to the water Bulk: laughs Bulkmeier's, Bulk speaking. looks spooked about the words on the phone Bulk: Just a minute. Bulk and Skull walk to Tommy who is reading a newspaper Skull: You think we oughta bug him? Bulk: It sounds important. Tommy Excuse me, sir. You have a phone call. puts his hand out. Bulk gives him the phone Tommy: Hello? we see Carter's truck arriving at the park as he exits and walks to the Wild Force Rangers and our heroes Carter: Excuse me. Cole Evans? turn to Carter Carter: Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger? Cole: How do you know who I am? Tempest Shadow: Cole, meet Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. lets out his Lightspeed Rescue morpher Grubber: So, Carter, what brought you from Mariner Bay? Carter: I was sent recruit Cole and all of you for an important mission. The fate of the entire Earth is at stake. We need your help. it cuts to the NASADA Spaceport as they enter. Inside a warehouse, we see Lightning Cruiser and a Silver Guardians car and our heroes see Wes and Eric as they walk to them Capper: Wes, Eric. Good to see you again. Wes: It's good to see you and Cole again, guys. Starlight Glimmer: But what are you doing here? Eric: Well, we got a call that said to meet at the NASADA Spaceport. Carter: So, you've already met the Silver Guardians. Applejack: Exactly! Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, and Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger. Shining Armor: Guys, look! Ocellus: It's the Lightning Cruiser! Silverstream: That means.... The Red Turbo Ranger's here! T.J. exits the Lightning Cruiser Carter: Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. Everyone: Huh? Android T.J.: Please, just call me "T.J.". Smolder: Look! Sandbar: It's Andros! Andros: Glad you could join us from Turtle Cove. Cole: Andros' hand You guys are ''all ''Red Rangers too? Yona: Uh, Yona confused. Gallus: So, what's the big mystery? Andros: We were all assembled by a Veteran Ranger, our leader for this mission. Mac Grimborn: Leader? mission leader turns out to be Tommy Twilight: Tommy? Trixie: The Red Zeo Ranger?! Thorax: He's a legend, Cole. Tommy: Thank you guys for coming on such short notice. Thomas: So, Tommy, what's the big mystery? Trixie: Yeah, so why'd you call us here? Tommy: I was hoping this day would never come. Andros has recently tracked down the remains.... Of the evil Machine Empire. Mac Grimborn: What?! That can't be! The Machine Empire was destroyed by the Zeo Rangers years ago. Tommy: We destroyed their leaders, but some of their generals and all of their allies managed to survive. They've been hiding all these years. They've finally regrouped their forces, they're amassing on the moon. Preparing.... To invade Earth. Spike: How are we gonna get to the moon and stop them? Andros: In this. the device, revealing the Astro Megaship Mark II Rainbow: Whoa! The Astro Megaship Mark II! Andros: That's right, Rainbow Dash. Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35, the fastest spaceship in the galaxy. Tommy: Guys, this is gonna be a very dangerous mission, but I can't force you to go. ''This ''is a decision you have to make on your own. Cole: Look, I don't know much about.... Spaceships, ''or ''this Machine Empire. But I will go where I must to protect the Earth. Mac Grimborn: I've got a score to settle with Venjix. Wes: Same goes for us. Carter: Count me in. Android T.J.: It's not even a question. Everyone: We're in. Andros: Then it's settled. Tommy: Let's do it. Andros: Oh, wait. Wasn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth? Tommy: I was hoping he'd show up, but I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him. Mac hears something Mac Grimborn: Guys! follow Mac outside as they see a motorcycle with someone riding on it person exits the bike and reveals to be Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger Sandbar: It can't be. Ocellus: Oh, yes, it can. Tommy: Jason. Jason: You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were you? to the Red Rangers and our heroes, then notices Cole You must be the new guy. Cole: his hand out Hi. I'm Cole. Jason: his shoulder then turns to our heroes Guys. Spike: I haven't seen you since Divatox threw Elgar in the Pits of Eternal Fire and we defeated Maligore. Jason: the other Red Rangers I recognize some of you guys. Some of you, uh, more than others. he turns to Tommy Tommy: I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all. Jason: You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the ''original ''Red Ranger, did you? and Jason reach out for their hands. Then the Red Rangers and our heroes prepare for their mission take off in the Astro Megaship Mark II. Then it cuts back to the moon and Venjix gives a speech General Venjix: Ever since the Power Rangers destroyed the Machine Empire, we have been forced to wonder the stars in hiding. Gerrok: That's right! General Venjix: But no more! Cogs and Chromites raise their fists General Venjix: With this, the greatest Zord ever built, we will be able to rebuild the Machine Empire, and have revenge on those who destroyed our illustrious leader, King Mondo! And the illustrious commander of the Chromites, General Havoc! Cogs and Chromites cheer Alter: Hey, Pyranous, I haven't seen Venjix ''this ''mad since, well.... I have no idea since when. Lord Pyranous: Quiet, Alter. I don't want ''you ''getting ''me ''into trouble. it cuts to the planet Mirioni, and to the surface, we see the Red Quasar Saber as Leo, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger pulls it from the stone then see the Astro Megaship Mark II. Then it cuts inside Andros: I've contacted Leo on Mirioni and Aurico and Aquitar. Ocellus: Good. What could possibly go wrong? Alpha 7: It's all ready, Tommy. Tommy: Let's get started. the device of the hologram of the Machine Empire's last invasion Several years ago, the Machine Empire merged from deep space and tried to invade Earth. Myself and the other Zeo Rangers succeeded in stopping the invasion destroying their leader, King Mondo and most of the Empire with him. But now, the last surviving members of the Machine Empire have regrouped under the command of General Venjix and his ally, Supreme Commander Alter, and are gathered here in the Sea of Tranquility on the moon. Eric: Looks like they're digging something there. Wes: Well, what would they want on the moon? Ocellus: Yeah. What does Alter want on the moon? Jason: Serpentera. Ocellus: I remember. That's Zedd's Zord. Tommy: Years ago, when Lord Zedd was defeated, his personal Zord remained into hiding in the surface of the moon. Andros: But I spent the last few years trailing Alter and General Venjix. Just recently, they discovered the hidden location of Serpentera. Jason: If Alter, his comrades, and the Machine Empire gets their hands on Serpentera, they're gonna have more than enough power to destroy Earth. Smolder: Alter wants to bring back Maligore so that they can take over the entire universe. Ocellus: Exactly. Cole: We ''have ''to stop them here, on the moon. We're the only chance that Earth has. Category:Scenes Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga